The Return of A Loved One
by Masilidon
Summary: Naruto is finally back from his three-year training trip and everyone is excited to see him. These are just a few stories following Naruto and Sakura after he comes back home. Rated K just to make sure I don't get in trouble for rating it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, mon amies. That's friends, not loves. J'adore tu. That's I love you, and I really do for being so patient for my return.

The Return of a Loved One

Naruto smiled as he walked into the village. It had been his first time back in three years, his training adventure with Jiraiya finally complete.

As he breathed in, he couldn't help but laugh at the nostalgia that flooded his mind and he realized how much he'd missed Konoha. How much he'd missed his home. How much he'd missed one certain person.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Sakura stood outside the hospital, breathing in the fresh in and planning the rest of her day. Tsunade had allowed her the rest of the day off due to the relative peace and adequate workers at the hospital.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to a thirteen year old or so boy running past, his blue scarf trailing him like the wake of a boat.

"Knohamaru!," Sakura called out. "Wait up! What's the hurry for?!"

Breathlessly, his reply floated back to her, causing her to stiffen before suddenly giving chase. How could she possibly forget what was happening today?

"NARUTO'S COMING HOME!"

The genin and chunin both raced through the streets, taking to the rooftops when the crowds grew too thick. Neither stopped, nor ever considered it.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Naruto was elated to be home as he soared through the air of Konoha, each house he jumped from marking another step towards his goal of the hospital…...and eventually Tsunade Baa-chan's office. That could wait, though. Naruto had a certain kunoichi he wanted to see first.

Naruto could picture her in his mind, soft pink hair billowing in the wind and complemented by her beautiful red dress. She was his Sakura-chan…..well, as much his as the moon was. Still, his emotions for her could not be denied.

Suddenly, Naruto was snapped from his reverie by his sudden slamming into something.

"OW!" the object yelled, surprising Naruto and causing him to look at what he'd collided with.

"Konohamaru?" he asked, dazed but smiling. "What've you been up to?"

Konohamaru smiled like God was calling to him and jumped to his feet, saluting and laughing.

"I've been training, getting better so I can be as good as you." Naruto smiled at that.

"Oh really? Then maybe we should head to the training grounds and spar after Pervy-sage and I stop by Baa-chan's place to drop off our mission report," Naruto taunted, laughing when Konohamaru's determined glare answered his challenge.

"Whoa there! You two are only allowed to spar if I'm invited, and you can both expect some pain if you don't agree," an annoyed, but joyous voice called out to the too. Hearing the familiar voice, Naruto's face grew warm and mildly red.

"O-Of course, Sakura-chan!" he answered enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and running over to her. "Why wouldn't I want you to join in? I haven't seen you in ages!" Sakura laughed at Naruto's overly loud voice and gently punched his arm.

"Shut up, baka. You're being too loud."

All three of the ninja laughed together and Jiraiya watched happily from the sidelines as his young student reunited with his friends. 'You've got all of the family you ever needed right here, kid. Happy to see you didn't need me to find it for you.'

Suddenly, Sakura turned to Naruto, a light blush covering her face as she asked, "So, Naruto, have you noticed anything different about me?"

Naruto's face grew redder than a tomato, competing with Hinata's for the reddest color possible as Konohamaru snickered and Sakura laughed and blushed worse.

"N-Nope, you look j-just the same as always, Sakura-chan!"

All three of the surrounding ninja facepalmed and Jiraiya quickly walked up and swatted Naruto in the back of the head before Sakura could get her hands on the poor, idiotic boy.

"What Naruto meant, is you look wonderful and he's extremely happy to see you again," Jiraiya sighed, shrugging as he continued. "The idiot just needs to work on his manners and thinking before he talks." This made Sakura blush and she quickly thanked the sage in her head, at the same time, though, fearing what was racing through his mind. He was known as the "Pervy-sage" by Naruto after all.

"Th-Thanks, Pervy-sage!"

"Shut up and stop calling me that. We've got a mission report to turn in anyway. Let's go before you cause anymore trouble for yourself," Jiraiya scolded, dragging Naruto away as Sakura and Konohamaru sweatdropped, quickly following behind them.

"That's unfair Pervy-sage! I can think for myself! Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto pleaded, staring at Sakura with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura sighed and glared back at him.

"Just accept the man's help, Naruto. He just saved your ass from a beating." Naruto gulped and quickly quieted himself.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Tsunade watched excitedly as she saw her favorite blond walk into the Hokage Tower with Jiraiya, Sakura, and Konohamaru. Her little grandson was home and an evil smile grew across her face. Oh how she would enjoy this.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

As the four ninja entered the tower, a sudden chill fell over them all. In front of them stood Mei, waiting impatiently and frowning as they appeared in front of her.

"There you are, Konohamaru," she growled, quickly walking up and grabbing Konohamaru by the ear before dragging him off. "Ebisu-sensei has been waiting for you for hours! We all have!"  
"M-Mei-chan! Please understand! I was saying hi to Naruto!" the young boy pleaded wincing as his ear was forcefully yanked. Mei quickly turned and smiled, blushing.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she greeted happily before storming out with Konohamaru in tow. Sakura gently nudged Naruto in the side and whispered to him before the remaining three resumed their walk to the hokage's office, causing Naruto to blanch and pale.

"I think someone has a crush on you."

"But she's like 12!" he groaned.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Tsunade's evil grin returned when there was a knock on her door, but quickly disappeared as she granted entry. After all, no good ever came from giving away your intentions. That just ruined all of the fun.

"Naruto, Jiraiya! How good it is to see you again! I've missed you both! And Sakura? I thought I gave you the rest of the day off."

"You did, Shishou, but I wanted to say hi to Naruto and he happened to be coming here."

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't you be here with Naruto. It's only _NATURAL_ ," Tsunade teased, causing both teens to blush.

"Wh-What do you mean?" both stuttered out.

" I mean, you two only are best friends and all. Plus it's not a secret that a certain blond may have some certain feelings for a certain medical kunoichi," the hokage cooed out with a sickeningly sweet tone. This caused Sakura to gasp in confusion.

"Naruto has feelings for Ino-pig?!" she asked incredulously. "That's really surprising!"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, pointing at Sakura with such exasperation that it was impossible for the meaning to not get across to her. The kunoichi blushed and quickly looked at Naruto with a questioningly look.

Naruto paled and gently whispered to Jiraiya, "You've got this. I'm gonna go home." He then poofed into a cloud of smoke, leaving an empty ramen cup from his apartment in his place.

"That little brat replaced himself with an empty ramen cup…..clever. Too bad we know exactly where it came from and where that means he's at," Tsunade grinned, gently waving her pink-haired student out. "Go get him, girl."

"...I don't feel that way about him, though…"

Tsunade smiled and addressed her student thoroughly, "I understand and respect that. Go talk to him about his feelings, though. I feel you may just enjoy hearing about it."

Sakura pouted and shook her head, her arms crossing and her posture becoming defiant. "But I don't feel that way about him. The only person I'm after is Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade laughed and slowly stood up, stretching. "Alright. Fine. You don't have to. I still encourage you to go, though. He may be an idiot, but he's got a big…...heart." Tsunade winked and Sakura blushed.

"Shishou, that's disgusting! Why would you make a joke like that?!" Sakura looked away and sighed, considering the consequences. "Fine. I'll go talk to him about it. I'm not guaranteeing you anything, though." She then quickly left the office, her cheeks burning brighter than ever.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Naruto quickly boarded up every window and his door, knowing full well that it would be useless in stopping the mighty Sakura, before quickly spawning a clone and beginning work on a hidden compartment in the back of his closet. He'd just gotten a hole put into the wall when he heard a knock at his door. He spawned three more clones put them immediately to work, sneaking his way to his front door and gently peeking through one of the slats of wood.

On his porch stood Sakura, impatiently knocking at his door and becoming ever more greatly annoyed with each passing second. Naruto wasted no time in unbarring the door before it was required of him to fix it and cracked it open, peaking out.

"Sakura-chan! What a surprise! I was just about to go to bed. Sorry that I can't chat with you right now-"

Sakura's foot landing firmly against the door sent him rolling back into his couch and he was left dazed before she gently picked him up by the collar, dusted him off, and placed him upon the couch, taking a chair nearby.

"Naruto. You done being an idiot? I'm not here to make fun of you or be mean. I'm sorry for kicking your door in, but I'm here to listen to you and hear what you have to say about your feelings for me. That's all I'm here to do. And I'm not going to judge you. Just spill it."

Naruto sat still, dazed once again, though by Sakura's words now. He was unsure of how to respond and feared what may occur if he upset her in any way. He felt there was no better time to confess, though and he swallowed his fear.

"O-Okay…..s-s-so…..you probably know th-that I've lik-ked you since our academy days….I've liked you since we first met, though. You were really pretty and nice and you made me happy when no one else in the village really wanted anything to do with me…." Naruto looked to the floor and avoided her gaze. "I didn't really have any friends until the academy…"

Sakura frowned, confused. "Why? Why did everyone avoid you like that? I remember that it happened, but I never got a reason. I was just told to do so. I didn't listen, though."

Naruto looked away again and remained silent, concerning Sakura. She reached forward to comfort him, but Naruto flinched and she stopped. She couldn't figure it out.

"Naruto….."

"...I….I'm seen as….a…..monster….." he whispered, gently lifting his shirt to show Sakura the seal on his stomach. Sakura gasped and stared, looking up to Naruto again, who just put his shirt down and got up, walking away.

"To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you right now. It's not a crush anymore. It's stronger. It's not love, though. Let's just say I really care about you." Naruto stopped walking and froze, a thought having popped into his head and he quickly walked back to Sakura. "You have a very large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." He then pecked her forehead before heading into his room.

Sakura sat on the couch in shock before dashing from the couch and gently rapping on Naruto's bedroom door. "Naruto…..um…..I…...I think I'm willing to go on a date with you. I think you might be able to sweep me off my feet….and…..I think I want to see if that can happen."

Slowly Naruto opened the door and looked at Sakura, hopeful and smiling as brightly as the sun, but standing like a deer in headlights. "R-Really?..."

"Yeah," Sakura said, gently reaching forward and taking Naruto's hand and smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

It feels so good to be back and writing again. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting again. I know it's been like a year since I last posted, but I decided to continue this story. It's not going to be more than 10 chapters, like 41 Books of Me was, but it will be more than just these two chapters at the very least. Just be patient and I'll finally have another full story up on my account.

The Return of a Loved One

Sakura awoke with a start, the nightmare replaying in her mind as she sat up in her bed. Her heart was racing and no matter how much air she gulped down, it didn't seem like she could get enough. They had been so close to losing him. If Sai hadn't stepped in, he could have been gone forever, his dream eradicated and herself left abandoned by the two men who had been her some of her closest and most beloved people. There was nothing she could have done either. It had seemed like she had blinked, but her eyes had never closed. She couldn't see Sasuke move, didn't see Sasuke move, and had been frozen.

Tears silently rolled down Sakura's face and she trembled despite the warm covers. All three of her team members had been disabled before she had been able to throw even a single punch. She had been so weak, just like when she was 12. Not even Yamato or the kyuubi stood a chance either, as she had been informed by him later. Sasuke had suppressed the kyuubi, something only Yamato was able to do in her knowledge.

Thinking of the kyuubi caused her arm to throb and she clutched it, trying to soothe the dull aching while also attempting to do some suppression of her own. She didn't want to think of how much pain he had been left in after the kyuubi had taken control. She'd been so terrified, but she couldn't watch him hurt anymore. He had swatted her away, face emotionless and lacking regret, but she couldn't blame him. She never could. It wasn't him attacking her. He wasn't even aware that he had until Yamato had said so. She didn't like the pain and regret that he had felt when he did know what had happened, because he wasn't the one that attacked her.

Quickly, Sakura wiped her tears away and got out of bed, changing leaving out her front door despite the time. She needed to see him.

"Naruto," she whispered as she flew from roof to roof.

(/^-^)/\\(^-^\\)

Naruto awoke with a start, sweating profusely despite the cold breeze that drifted in through his open window. He hadn't been able to sleep well since their return from Tenchi Bridge and the Kusagakure region. Nightmares had been haunting him since learning what he had done to her. He couldn't believe himself, couldn't forgive himself, couldn't live with himself really, but he could never tell her that. All he could do was apologize and hope she could forgive him, hope she could forget what had happened, hope he could suppress the memories. He would never forget, suppression would be his only chance to move on.

Naruto jumped slightly as a loud banging suddenly came from his door. He sighed, wondering if the landlord was coming to harass him or if a neighbor had another complaint about something he hadn't done. He slowly got out of bed and threw on a shirt and pants, not wanting to offend his "guest" and cause himself more grief. As he carefully trudged his way to the door, avoiding trash and clothes that blocked his path, the banging began to change into more of a smashing, the poor door sounding like it was ready to fly through his apartment. Naruto picked up his pace and wasted no time in opening his door.

The person at his door was caught so off guard by his opening the door that Naruto was almost hit and sent flying through his apartment in the same way that his door had wanted to. It was her.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned guiltily. Why was she at his door in the middle of the night?...Was this it? Was she going to dump him? He couldn't blame her if she did. He'd attacked her and could have killed her after all. Naruto was quickly dragged out of his reverie by Sakura's calls.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARU-!" she was cut off by Naruto gently pressing his lips to hers before pulling away, muttering an apology for the kiss under his breath, and looked down, his eyes dimming with what he knew needed to be said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I know what you're here for and I can't blame you. I attacked you….that's not okay…...I won't bother you anymore, you don't need the reminder of the pain I've caused. Goodnight, Sakura-chan. I won't stop loving you." Naruto began to close the door after he had finished speaking, but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

She kicked door open, knocking Naruto slightly back, and grabbed his collar before he could fall, dragging him into another kiss and enjoying his presence before gently pushing him away and staring him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you DARE apologize for that. YOU did not hit me. YOU would never hit me. The kyuubi is the one who attacked me, who hurt me. You're the guy who makes me happy and who's loved and been there for me even when I was stupidly obsessed with Sasuke. So just shut up already, you idiot." Sakura's eyes watered and she pulled Naruto into a tight hug. Stunned, Naruto stood still for a moment, allowing Sakura's words to break the damn that had been flooding his mind with guilt. He still couldn't forgive himself yet, but if he kept her words in mind, it would no longer be impossible.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," he mumbled into her hair as he laid a gently kiss on her forehead and returned her embrace. Sakura sighed happily and melted into the hug, relaxing and letting her tears fall freely.

"And stay safe, idiot," she whispered into his chest, her misty eyes finally releasing small tears of relief from the reassurance that he was okay despite her nightmares. "We're going after Sasuke together now, so stop throwing yourself into danger like that." Naruto smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It's the promise of a lifetime," Naruto joked. Sakura laughed and pounded his chest lightly with one hand.

"I like this promise better, it's not gonna go getting you killed." Sakura sighed again and leaned more into Naruto, her eyes growing heavy. Before either of them could realize, she was asleep in Naruto's arms and Naruto laughed quietly to himself, picking her up and placing her in his bed while he took a spare blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

\\(^-^)/

I know it's a short chapter, but I actually wrote this all in one night, so I'm pretty proud of its length. I think it's pretty good. I hope you guys like it too. Don't worry, I'm gonna keep working on this story. I like it. It's sweet and simple.


End file.
